1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method and kit for making marble patterned articles.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Marble has long been a very popular decorative material for use in countertops, floors, tubs, statues and a variety of different items. The variations in color along with the interspersed flecks of white coloration give marble a distinct look which is quite appealing to some people. However, marble is quite expensive and cumbersome to work with. Marble is a hard material which requires great effort to carve and shape. As a result, there arose a need to create articles which simulated the look of marble, but which was easier and less expensive to work with than actual marble.
There are different methods of producing an artificial marble finish in the prior art. Simulated marble has been produced using marble mixes which are cast in molds and allowed to dry to form simulated marble items. While this method may work for larger structures, this process is not suitable for creating smaller decorative articles. Furthermore, it is difficult to control the ornate coloring embedded in the simulated marble. Simulated marble has also been produced by using paper with a marble colored pattern thereon and laminating over the paper. However, this method is also quite cumbersome to utilize when dealing with ornately shaped objects, and it produces a marble look which is less realistic.
Due to the difficulty of sculpting and polishing marble, only the most accomplished artisans can create ornate objects with marble. Furthermore, the coloring of the marble is limited to the natural color of the stone itself. There is no means by which additional coloring can be added to the marble in order to add to the artistic beauty of the stone.
Accordingly, there is a need for an inexpensive and easier method of creating marble patterned ornate objects.
Accordingly, there is also a need for a method of making marble patterned ornate objects having a variety of different colors and color combinations.
Accordingly, there is also a need for a means to allow artisans to create marble patterned ornate objects without having to use actual marble.
Lastly, there is also a need for realistic marble patterned ornate objects which are less expensive to produce then their marble counterparts.
The present invention is a method and kit for making marble patterned articles which have the look of authentic marble.
As will be described in greater detail hereinafter, the present invention solves the aforementioned and employs a number of novel features that render it highly advantageous over the prior art.
Accordingly, it is an object of this invention to provide an inexpensive and easier method of creating marble patterned ornate objects.
Accordingly, it is also an object of this invention to provide a method of making marble patterned ornate objects having a variety of different colors and color combinations.
Accordingly, it is also a further object of this invention to provide a means to allow artisans to create marble patterned ornate objects without having to use actual marble.
Lastly, it is also an object of this invention to provide marble patterned ornate objects which are less expensive to produce then their marble counterparts.
To achieve these objectives, and in accordance with the purposes of the present invention the following method and kit for making marble patterned articles are presented.
An adhesive or glue which binds to glass, preferably regular white glue, is applied to a first surface of a transparent glass article. A water based paint is then sporadically applied to the white glue so that the water based paint bleeds nonuniformly into the white glue. A plurality of different colored water based paints can be used simultaneously in order to add additional color to the marble pattern.
The white glue adheres the water based paint to the glass article and also dilutes the color of the water based paint. The water based paint is suspended in the white glue and the nonuniform bleeding of the water based paint in the white glue creates variations in color shading which imitate marble.
By looking through the glass article from a second surface, the marble pattern being created can be inspected. Once a desired marble pattern is achieved, a first side of a piece of tissue wrapping paper is then placed over the water based paint and glue to keep the water based paint and glue in place. The tissue wrapping paper can also be manipulated to further bleed the water based paint into the white glue. The manipulation of the tissue wrapping paper causes smearing of the water based paint and the white glue altering the marble pattern.
The process of applying white glue and water based paint to the glass article and covering with tissue wrapping paper is continued until the entire interior surface of the glass article is covered. Additional coloring can then be added by applying water based paint through the second side of the tissue wrapping paper. Once the desired marble pattern is achieved, the white glue is allowed to harden, affixing the paint and the tissue onto the glass article.
Once the glue has hardened, the second side of the tissue wrapping paper is painted. In order to make the glass article completely opaque when viewed through the second surface, a metallic colored paint is used to paint the second side of the tissue wrapping paper. The metallic paint is then allowed to dry, and then a varnish is applied to seal the interior surface of the glass article.
The method above produces an attractive marble like appearance. Since the glass articles utilized will have an ornate shape prior to the process of creating the marble appearance, there would be no need to perform the sculpting and polishing typically required for most marble articles. Furthermore, the method above allow a variety of different colors and color combination, some typically not found in natural marble, to be used. Consequently, new and distinct marble-like creations can be easily made.
As part of my invention, a prepackaged kit is made so that people can create their own marble patterned glass articles. The kit shall contain a container of glue, a container of water based paint, a plurality of sheets of tissue wrapping paper, metallic paint, varnish, and an instruction manual providing my method for creating marble patterned decorative glass articles.
Other objects, features, and advantages of the invention will become more readily apparent upon reference to the following description when taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings.